Runic Magic
Runic Magic is a type of magic that utilizes ancient glyphs and icon known as runes. The user can draw these runes on any surface including air and it will have the effect that the rune translates as. Types of Runic Magic Fundament Creation Fundament Creation is when the mage draws a rune in the air directly in front of them, and then activates it. It can be used to create an element eg. fire or an object eg. a car Fundament Creation can only be done by Surface Runing, if the mage wants the element or object to appear in another place they will have to rune-push an event rune. Practioners are called Fundamentalists and if they practice Event Creation and Commandment as well they are called Proteans. Elemental Creation : Elemental Creation involves the user casting an elemental rune in mid-air and then activating it eg. the mage might cast a fire rune and then activate it, either an offensive blast of fire will shoot from the rune or fire will just hover above the rune for utility puposes like using it to light a dark area. Object Creation : Object Creation is when the user casts an object rune like a rune that means sword and then activates it, the object will appear just above the rune so if the mage is casting something small like a sword, they might want to draw the rune just above thier hane but if they are casting something large like a car, it is wise to draw the rune on the ground or on the air in front of the mage to prevent them being crushed. The mage can summon living things but it is much more difficult than casting an inorganic object. Attribute Enhancement : Attribute Enhancement involves the user drawing a rune that means a certain attribute eg. strength, speed on the desired object and then activating it. It can be drawn on the user's body and activated then or later on using Postgraphic Activation. : Event Creation Event Creation is the act of drawing a rune on a surface or in the air of the area that the mage wants the event to happen. The symbol wil usualy mean a natural disaster eg. whirlwind or a even more in the human sphere eg. riot. Events can be created from a distance via rune-pushing. Practioners are called Fabricators and if they practice Fundament Creation and Commandment as well they are called Proteans. Commandment Commandment is when the mage draws a symbol that means a certain command eg. sleep, burn, freeze. The mage can draw it directly on their target or rune-push to gain the desired effect from distance. External commands eg. burn are easier to use than ones that could only be done by the target wanting to do it eg. attack. The exceptions are the die and destroy commandments. Practioners are called Commanders and if they practice Fundament Creation and Event Creation as well they are called Proteans. Techniques Surface Runing Surface Runing involves drawing a rune in the desired area of effect whether it be on the ground on a door or even in the air. The disadvantage is that the mage has to get out of the area quickly so they aren't affected by the rune, unless they have mastered Postgraphic Activation. Postgraphic Activation : Postgraphic Activation is drawing a rune on the surface of the desired area of effect and then activating later on. It can be used to set a destructive rune and give yourself time to escape before you activate it or as back-up runes on the mages own body like a protection rune that can be activated just before the mage get's hit. Effect Field Creation : Effect Field Creation is when the mage draws the same rune or set of runes in a shape, usually a circle, and everything inside the shape is affected eg. the mage might draw the symbol for darkness in a circle and there would be no light in the circle or the mage might draw the commndment rune for protect in a circle and it would serve as a force field. Runic Expansion : Runic Expansion involves the mage drawing a rune and then multiplying it several times. This makes it easier to cast effect fields, however this cannot be done with sets of runes but only one rune. For expample, the mage could cast a kill rune and multiply it to make a death field but could not multiply kill enemies runes seeing as that is two runes and has a more complicated effect. Rune-Pushing Rune Pushing involves the mage drawing a rune in mid-air and then literally pushing it towards the target so that they can create an event or command from a distance. The difference between this and Postgraphic Activation is that you don't have to go to the desired area of effect to draw the rune, you can just push it there. The downside is that the rune will activate as soon as it hits it's target unless the mage has master Tele-Postgraphic Activation. Tele-Postgraphic Activation : Tele-Postgraphic Activation is a mix of Postgraphic Activation and Rune-Pushing. Firstly the mage draws and rune and then pushes it towards the desired area of effect but unlike Rune-Pushing the rune does not activate as soon as it hits it's target, instead the user can activate the rune's effect at any point after the rune has hit it's target. However, this takes a lot of power and is very difficult to master.